ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secondary School Choir
''The Secondary School Choir ''is a British/Australian live-action teen drama series. It stars Blake Richardson, Bradley Simpson, Zoe Tria, Kenzo Sarmiento, George Smith, Troye Sivan, Reece Bibby, Annika Osias, Connor Ball, James McVey, Luke Hemmings, Calum Hood, Michael Clifford and Ashton Irwin. Filming takes place in London, England in a secondary school. Synopsis 13-year-old alto, Zoe Thomson had just entered her older brothers' choir, 17-year-old tenor 2 Blake and 15-year-old tenor 1 Brad Thomson's choir which turned out to be all boys. She made friends with 15-year-old Baritone, Troy Mitchell and 14-year-old bass George Smith who has a crush on Zoe. They are lead by a 17-year-old choir director, Reece Brown. But a mean girl from America, Annika O'Neill joined the choir but just to get credit. Will the entire choir deal with her? Format The Secondary School Choir ''is a teen drama, comedy and a musical show with almost the same format as American TV Series, 'Glee.' But instead of all high school students, the audience gets some middle school or elementary school students. And instead of being set in America, it is set in the UK and uses the British school system instead of the American school system. Also the show is to aim at teenagers dealing with problems in school. Characters Blake Edward Thomson(portrayed by Blake Richardson) is a 17-year-old tenor 2 and a Year 11/Senior student. He is the oldest brother of Brad Thomson, Zoe Thomson and Kenneth Thomson. He, along with Brad and Zoe usually takes the solo of the choir. He also cares for his siblings and is overprotective towards Zoe when she has to deal with bullies. He is the main protagonist, Brad Thomson(portrayed by Bradley Simpson) is a 15-year-old tenor 1 and a Year 9/Freshman student. He is the younger brother of Blake Thomson and the older brother of Zoe Thomson and Kenneth Thomson. He, along with Blake and Zoe usually takes the solo of the choir. He has cystic fibrosis resulting in him bringing an oxygen tank along the way but he doesn't usually bring it in rehearsals. He is the main protagonist. Zoe Thomson(portrayed by Zoe Tria) is a 13-year-old alto and a Year 7/Junior student. She is the only girl out of her siblings and her choir and the younger sister of Blake and Brad and the older sister of Kenneth. She, along with her brothers usually takes the solo of the choir. She is a very smart girl and has an angelic voice which can get her in the choir. She is the main protagonist. Kenneth Thomson(portrayed by Kenzo Sarmiento) is a 6-year-old boy who is in Year 1. He is the younger brother of Blake Thomson, Brad Thomson and Zoe Thomson. He is the only sibling to not join the choir but he is part of the theater club. He mainly plays the main role due to his acting skills. He is the tritagonist. George Smith(portrayed by George Smith) is a 14-year-old bass(tenor 2 in solos) and a Year 8/Junior student. He has a huge crush on Zoe which got him distracted ever since she got in but later focused on his sheet music. He was the youngest of his choir until Zoe joined making her the youngest. He is the protagonist. Troy Mitchell(portrayed by Troye Sivan) is a 15-year-old baritone and in the same class as Brad which is Year 9. He is also a freshman. Troy is a gay character and used to have a crush on Reece but separated but remained friends. He is also friendly towards Zoe. He is the protagonist. Reece Brown(portrayed by Reece Bibby) is a 17-year-old choir director who opened his choir to Blake, James, Tristan, Luke, Calum, Michael and Ashton 3 years ago, Brad, Troy and Connor 2 years ago, George a year ago and Zoe recently. He was impressed when Zoe started auditioning and she has an angelic voice so he chose her out of her classmates. He is also friendly towards his choir mates and knew what is wrong or right. He is the protagonist. Annika O'Niell(portrayed by Annika Osias) is a 13-year-old mean girl who wanted to join the choir for credit and to become more popular. She got mad when Zoe became the only junior to join the choir so she started to bully her. As hard as she tried, Blake and Brad kept protecting Zoe from her bullying which got her more mad. She is the antagonist. Connor Samuel John Ball(portrayed by Connor Ball) is a 15-year-old tenor and Brad's best friend who is in Year 9/Freshman. He is the only Scottish to join the choir and joined the same time as Brad. He is the deuteragonist. James Daniel McVey(portrayed by James McVey) is a 17-year-old baritone and Tristan's best friend who is in Year 11/Senior. He is the second person to join Reece's choir after Blake. He is the deuteragonist. Tristan Oliver Vance Evans(portrayed by Tristan Evans) is a 17-year-old bass and James' best friend who is in Year 11/Senior. He is the third person to join Reece's choir after Blake and James. He is the deuteragonist. Luke Robert Hemmings(portrayed by Luke Hemmings) is a 17-year-old baritenor and an exchange student from Australia who is in Year 11/Senior. He is the fourth person to join Reece's choir after Blake, James and Tristan. He is the deuteragonist. Calum Thomas Hood(portrayed by Calum Hood) is a 17-year-old tenor and an exchange student from Australia who is in Year 11/Senior. He is the only member of Polynesian(Maori) descent. He is the fifth person to join Reece's choir after Blake, James, Tristan and Luke. He is the deuteragonist. Michael Gordon Clifford(portrayed by Michael Clifford) is a 17-year-old tenor and an exchange student from Australia who is in Year 11/Senior. He is the sixth person to join Reece's choir after Blake, James, Tristan, Luke and Calum. He is the deuteragonist. Ashton Fletcher Irwin(portrayed by Ashton Irwin) is a 17-year-old tenor and an exchange student from Australia who is in Year 11/Senor. He is the seventh person to join Reece's choir after Blake, James, Tristan, Luke, Calum and Michael. He is the deuteragonist. Kandace Emma Chan(portrayed by Gun) is a 13-year-old Chinese-British girl who is Zoe's best friend and is one of the theater kids. She is in Year 7/Junior and she is the tritagonist. Raphael James Lau(portrayed by Raphael Lau) is a 14-year-old Hong Kong boy who is Zoe's best friend and is one of the theater kids. He is in Year 8/Junior and he is the tritagonist. Sheryl Kate Lau(portrayed by Sheryl Lau) is a 15-year-old Hong Kong girl who is Raphael's older sister and one of the theater kids. She is in Year 9/Freshman and she is the tritagonist. She is shown to have a slight crush on Brad. Yuto Hugo Yoshida(portrayed by Yuto Yoshida) is a 13-year-old Japanese-Canadian boy who is one of the theater kids. He is in Year 7/Junior and he is the tritagonist. Aidan Paul Harney(portrayed by Aidan Harney) is a 13-year-old American boy who is one of the theater kids. He is in Year 7/Junior and he is the tritagonist. Episodes Season 1 How It All Started Part 1 ''Transcript: How It All Started Part 1(Transcript) How It All Started Part 2 Transcript: How It All Started Part 2(Transcript) New Powers Transcript: New Powers(Transcript) Older Brother Ill Transcript: Older Brother Ill(Transcript) Bullied Online Transcript: Bullied Online(Transcript) Fitting In Transcript: Fitting In(Transcript) Back To The Old Days Transcript: Back To The Old Days(Transcript) The Power of an Alto Transcript: The Power of an Alto(Transcript) Out Camping Transcript: Out Camping(Transcript) Aliens Transcript: Aliens(Transcript) Getting Creeped Transcript: Getting Creeped(Transcript) No Fear Transcript: No Fear(Transcript) Production Development While working for The Darkest Awakening, Zoe Tria came up with another TV series. This time, it will involve choir kids in a secondary school. It will be shorter than The Darkest Awakening since it is just a TV series for kids between the ages of 7-12. CBBC got the rights to turn Tria's ideas into a TV series and distributed it to their channel along with ABC Me in Australia and New Zealand and Netflix worldwide. Filming started in December 2019. Casting Blake Richardson, Brad Simpson, Troye Sivan and George Smith all agreed to be part of the cast along with Zoe Tria herself. Then Kenzo Sarmiento joined later after a request that he wanted to be in the series. Since Tria also wanted a mean girl to be in the cast, her cousin, Annika Osias joined after being asked. The rest of the cast joined later. Filming The series is filmed in an unnamed secondary school in London, England during school hours. Trivia * The series was originally going to be a film but due to budget problems, it became a series instead * The series was also going to be in Wattpad but because The Darkest Awakening is being worked on the same time, it is only shown in Ideas Wiki Category:TV Series Category:Live-action show Category:Musicals